Consequences of Being Bedfellows
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sequel to Bedfellows: There are consequences to being Bedfellows. Pity poor Harry.
1. Heaven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: As promised the sequel to Bedfellows. Hope you like it.  
  
===================================================================== Our forefathers shall tend to the souls of our children and teach them until we are ready for them.  
  
====================================================== Somewhere in Heaven,  
  
The delivery had been semi-unexpectedly, though completely and totally welcomed.  
  
Holding the tiny bundle in her arms, Lily Potter sighed contently and held onto it. Looking over her shoulder, her husband James grinned broadly. He was as proud as he could be. Today almost rivaled as proud and happy he had been when he held his son, Harry for the first time.  
  
"Just beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down and laid a kiss on his wife and the bundle in her arms.  
  
"I knew one day Harry and Ginny would finally get their act together. She's a lot like Lils. The two redheads are the only two people that could keep James and Harry Potter in Line. I bet you twenty gallons the baby having red hair didn't I?" came a voice nearby.  
  
"Yes you did Sirus," said James happily. "Too bad you can't collect."  
  
"Shame on both of you for betting," scolded Lily half-heartedly.  
  
"Has Molly seen yet?" Sirus asked.  
  
"No. She's got one now and has had some already. I just want to be selfish just for a little bit longer," Lily said snuggling the bundle some more. "It's just so wonderful."  
  
"Isn't it my turn yet Lils," her husband pouted holding his hands out.  
  
"Oh, fine prat," she teased him softly, handing the bundle of joy over.  
  
"Hello there," James cooed. "Your grandpa is just so proud of you. But while you're here I'm going to have to give you some pointers about things."  
  
"Pranks, gambling, how to get even with Slytherins," Sirus joked.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped.  
  
"We only want the best for the little one Lils," Sirus said grinning. "Maybe they'll name him Sirus!"  
  
"I don't think so. It will be James," James said firmly.  
  
"You two are hopeless," Lily sighed.  
  
"Are not," Sirus said sticking out his tongue. "Give 'em here Prongs. Let me take him. We'll go cloud jumping."  
  
"I think the baby will be safer with Molly," she said taking the baby back. "She's looking down on them now. It will be nice to see their reactions."  
  
"10 galleons he faints like you did," Sirus whispered to James.  
  
"You're on. I say he'll get pissed celebrating."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and left the pair to search for Molly.  
  
Walking across the clouds, Lily spotted Molly Weasley's spirit. Her legs were hanging down over the edge of the cloud and a proud smile lit up her face. The smile could be attributed to a small bundle the woman already held in her hands.  
  
"Molly, look," said Lily Potter as she gently handled the small bundle down to the other woman.  
  
Molly Weasley smiled as another small bundle was handed to her. She looked down at the two small bundles in her arms and if possible, her smile grew bigger. "Well, it's about time," she sighed happily. 


	2. Ill

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I'm fighting some allergies, so I hope this makes sense and lives up to your expectations. =========================================================================  
  
Why in the world was he awake at 4:08 a.m.? a raven-haired wizard wondered as he squinted at the alarm clock before rolling back over.  
  
Harry Potter snuggled deeper into bed and hoped to catch a few more hours sleep before he left on his latest auror assignment. He had been off work for a month so far because of a nasty stomach flu that had been going around the ministry.  
  
The flu was immune to pepper up potion, not that aurors could take that anyway. That would be a sure fired way to let dark wizards know you were after them if they could see you because of the smoke coming out of your ears.  
  
Throughout his month long sickness, his darling wife had taken care of him. He truly didn't know what he would do without Ginny by him. She was an unspeakable at the ministry now and had managed to be at home taking care of him and finish work at the office too. It was getting to her too. She was very tired and a little light-headed the last few weeks. Harry thought she might be using a time turner, but didn't want to question her about it.  
  
Nonetheless, she nursed him back to health and hadn't gotten sick herself. Now that he was in good health, he'd have to leave for an assignment again. So there wouldn't really be that much time to celebrate his new found health.  
  
Harry tried to snuggle closer to his wife. For the last five years, he slept with his arm draped around her waist. But today, instead of his wife, he found himself snuggling to a body pillow.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he swung his arm over and reached for his glasses.  
  
The room came into focus. Looking around at the darkened room, he saw the light coming from under the bathroom door and the sound of someone getting sick.  
  
Harry sighed. So much for Ginny not catching the flu. Stumbling his way across the room, he knocked on the door to the loo.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?"  
  
"Just peachy," she snapped. "See what I get for taking care of you when you're sick. And now I'm sick you're going to abandon me for work."  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he leaned against the door. He grimaced as Ginny got sick again, and then a few minutes heard her get up and make her way to the sink to brush her teeth.  
  
He squinted his eyes closed as the bedroom was filled with light, as Ginny opened the door to the loo. Despite being sick, Harry thought Ginny looked absolutely lovely especially in one of his shirts, which she loved to wear.  
  
"Come on back to bed love," Harry said gingerly. "Or do you need me to carry you?"  
  
"Everytime you carry me to bed I end up getting thrown on it," she said grumbling. "I don't think I could take that right now."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Four hours later things were going much better, at least for Ginny Potter. She was in the kitchen preparing some apple and peach tarts for breakfast. Ginny was feeling a lot better now, though her magic was a little off. She didn't think that much about it until she heard Harry in the other room.  
  
"Love, have you seen my black trousers?" he yelled from the bedroom.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and wondered if her mother or Harry's mother ever had this much trouble with their husbands. Harry dressed himself for more than two decades before they were married. Now that they were married, he couldn't seem to find any of his clothes.  
  
A wicked grin crossed Ginny's face as she thought about how that really wasn't a bad thing sometimes.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry's voice echoed off the walls. "Do you know where they are or where my navy ones are? Where's my shoe, oh here it is. Didn't I have a belt somewhere? I'm going to be late to work. Why can't I find those trousers?"  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes back, "Accio Harry's trousers."  
  
Normally whatever trousers Harry was looking for would zip into Ginny's hands. Today, however, with her magic being off something unusual happened. All of Harry's trousers came flying into the kitchen, including the one's Harry was currently wearing.  
  
A shocked expression crossed Harry's face as he came flying through the house and into the kitchen. Several of his trousers flew by him, including the black ones he had been searching for most of the morning.  
  
His landing would have been very ungraceful, had Ginny not caught him or rather his trousers as they flew at her. Of course, she was knocked backward from Harry's weight, and to try to catch herself she grabbed ahold of Harry's shirt. Already unsteady from flying through the kitchen, Harry was caught off balance and fell to the floor on top of his wife.  
  
The two looked at each for a moment before breaking into laughter.  
  
"I found your trousers," Ginny laughed.  
  
"And several others I see," Harry said. "You ripped the ones I've got on. You know if you wanted to get my trousers off all you had to do was ask."  
  
"I thought you were late for work," Ginny said, sending him a teasing look.  
  
"I think work won't understand that I was attacked by a mad woman that nearly tore my trousers off, and that was why I was late," Harry laughed before smiling and kissing Ginny. "Though I would love to give that excuse to Kingsley."  
  
"You'll just have to do that then," Ginny smiled before pulling Harry down for another kiss.  
  
An hour later, Harry strolled into his office the Ministry of Magic with a broad grin on his face. He had quite a lovely morning and despite being chewed out for being late from Kingsley, he had the distinct pleasure of seeing the elder auror shocked when Harry had given his excuse.  
  
Packing up a few last minute things, he decided to floo Ron's quickly and talk to Hermione. Ginny had a dizzy spell right before he left for work.  
  
Despite her teasing that, she was just in awe of her husband and his abilities, and Harry was worried. He wanted to make sure she was all right. Ginny didn't like healers very much, so getting her to go to the doctor wasn't easy.  
  
"Ron Weasley's" Harry yelled as he stuck his head into the fireplace. A moment later Ron's living room came into view.  
  
"Welcome to Pregersville Harry," an exhausted Ron said as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"I heard that Ron Weasley!" Hermione angrily shouted from the kitchen as Ron cringed at her voice. "It's your fault I'm this way you know!"  
  
"Yes dear, sorry dear," Ron yelled into the kitchen, before whispering, "three more months" to himself.  
  
Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione were expecting their first baby in a few more months, and while both of them were excited, it wreaked havoc on them both. Normally their rows were just yelling, but Hermione had started adding the guilt of having to carry Ron's child. Which made Ron apologize over and over again, swearing he would never get into a row with her again.  
  
Afterward she would cry, blame the hormones and apologize as Ron tried to apologize. However, the last row led to Hermione hexing Ron.  
  
Ron had unintentionally told Hermione she was getting big. This did not set well with a six-month long Hermione. Harry wasn't quite sure what hex she used, but Ron cringed now everytime Hermione raised her voice. As far as he knew of, Hermione hadn't apologized -- in fact she was sure Ron deserved whatever it was. It was quite humorous actually.  
  
"Actually Ron," Harry said feeling sorry for his best friend. "I need to talk to Hermione too."  
  
"Are you sure mate?" Ron said cautiously. "She's been in a mood."  
  
"I heard that Ron Weasley!" bellowed Hermione.  
  
"I meant a wonderful, melodious, glowing mood, my 'Mione," he said extravagantly back into the kitchen. "I'll just help you get into the living room."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
Harry chuckled as Ron turned white.  
  
"Merlin no! It's just you've gained --"  
  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence," Hermione growled as she waddled into the living room.  
  
"I'll go get you a pillow," Ron said taking off upstairs.  
  
Sighing Hermione sat down on the couch, adjusting the cushions to get comfortable. Ron raced back down the stairs holding a pillow. Snatching it from him, Hermione sent him a glare, before he gingerly set down beside her.  
  
"Back hurts," Hermione muttered to her husband, before turning her attention to Harry.  
  
"What's the matter Harry? Ginny said you were going on assignment today?" Hermione finally asked as Ron put his hand on Hermione's back moving it in circles.  
  
Hermione smiled at her husband before turning to Harry.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could convince Ginny to go to see a healer. I think she caught that flu I had and I really don't want her to suffer. I can't stay home to take care of her."  
  
"I'll try to get her to do Harry," Ron said worrying. "How sick is she? I wouldn't want Hermione to get it."  
  
"Well she was sick about four this morning, and she's been having dizzy spells and been real tired. Her magic's a little off too," he said smiling as he remembered this morning.  
  
Hermione leaned forward on the couch, a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"Were you dizzy too when you were sick?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Er, no," Harry said, taken aback. "but I'm sure the flu is different for everyone."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to the doctor today. I'll have Ginny go with me and get a check up with my doctor."  
  
"But your doctor's a mid-witch," Harry said confused.  
  
"A doctor is a doctor Harry. Just because it's a mid-witch doesn't make my doctor any less of a doctor!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sure you're doctor is more than capable of giving Ginny some pepper-up potion to make her better," Harry said quickly. "I've got to go. Thanks for doing this."  
  
With that, his head disappeared from the fireplace. Hermione sighed to herself as Ron continued to massage where her back hurt.  
  
"Thick," she said to herself before turning to Ron. "I swear the two of you are so thick we could use you two as a support beam for a house. The flu, honestly!"  
  
Clueless, Ron just looked down and muttered, "Yes dear."  
  
Whatever it was, he thought, he and Harry would find out soon enough. 


	3. Finding out

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I forgot in the last update to tell you that the quote in the prologue is an old family saying. I'm not sure where it comes from. `/`/`/`/`/`/``/`/`/`//``/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`//``/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/  
  
Three weeks later . . .  
  
Harry Potter made his way down the corridor in the auror's division of the Ministry of Magic. It had been a long three weeks, but finally his team had managed to capture a few rouge dark wizards.  
  
He had been back in the country for a few hours, but hadn't been home yet. Debriefing took up most of his time, and he still had some paperwork do to before he could turn in the rest of his case.  
  
Making his way toward his office, Harry passed several people who smiled and him in a knowingly way. It made him suspicious, but nothing prepared him for what one woman said.  
  
"Hey big daddy," a tall woman said as she passed him in the hall.  
  
Harry looked back at the woman, who was in her 30s and had short brown hair. She was no match for Ginny, but no one had ever hit on him in the office. Well, he thought, that was ... odd.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry entered his office and surveyed the damage. Before sitting down, there were still a few reports to finish, but nothing he couldn't do until tomorrow. He had sometime off coming, as always after a mission, but paperwork had to be done first. Sitting down, he looked at his desk.  
  
Harry just sighed at the pile of letters on his desk. By the look of some of the mess on his floor, someone had sent him a couple of howlers too. Not wanting to deal with the messages, he looked over at the calendar to see what day it was and wondering what Ginny was doing now.  
  
Noting it was a Sunday morning; Harry wasted no time apparating to the Burrow to see his wife and the rest of the Weasley's. Landing in the living room, Harry was nearly run over by George's son as he raced up the stairs. Charlie's son, Leeson, ran in the opposite direction toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Uncle Harry!" he heard them yell.  
  
"Hey guys," he replied, as he peeked his head into the kitchen to see most of the rest of the Weasley family gathered around the table, except for the children and Ron and Hermione that were going in from the porch.  
  
"Ah, the man of the hour!" bellowed George as Harry popped into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. Harry held onto his wife, loving every moment.  
  
"I pity you mate," Ron said under his breath as he helped Hermione get into the kitchen. This was met with a smack from his wife.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry," Hermione said, scowling at her husband.  
  
"Er, OK," Harry said, trying to figure out what was going on. Fred and George sat at the table with Fred's son Peeves between them. To this day Harry had no idea why Angelina let him name their son that. Charlie was trying to get his son to go outside and play, while George's kid caused an explosion upstairs. Mr. Weasley held Bill's twin girls on his lap, while Bill helped Fleur with the dishes.  
  
"Georgie stop that! That wasn't a good explosion anyway!" George yelled upstairs. "Add some more dragon scales!"  
  
"Good thing Angelina and Kat are shopping," Fred said to his brother.  
  
Despite all this going on, everyone seemed to be looking at Harry.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Ginny asked hugging him.  
  
"About what?" Harry said looking around the Burrow to see if something had been rearranged.  
  
"Didn't you read any of the letters I sent to your office?" Ginny asked, pulling away from him.  
  
"Or the howlers we sent?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to come home and see you right away," Harry said grabbing a hold of Ginny and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"So you don't know," Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know what?" Harry said confused as Ginny turned to look at him. The rest of the Weasley family seemed to look at her.  
  
"I think it would be best if you heard the news at home," Ginny said, before turning to her family. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, Ginny said "Home" and disappeared in a puff of emerald smoke.  
  
Confused, Harry turned back to the rest of the Weasley clan. Everyone, but Ron was looking away from him. Ron was just shaking his head. Sighing, Harry took some floo powder and yelled "home."  
  
A second later, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in his home, and immediately tripped over several items. Catching himself before he fell on his face, Harry looked around to see Ginny standing not far away.  
  
Harry turned to see what he tripped over as he got up and dusted himself off. There was a bassinet, pram, some cloth nappies, bottles and several other items.  
  
"Ginny, what is all this stuff?" Harry asked motioning to the baby items by the hearth. "Are we watching Fred or George's kids or something? If so I really need to put up some wards around, well, everything knowing them. And if you're still sick, we can't watch them. You'll be too worn out and —"  
  
Ginny put a finger on Harry's lips to silence him as her eyes danced with amusement. She loved the man, but Hermione was right, he was thick. She decided to have a little fun with him until he caught on.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to be worn out for quite awhile Harry," Ginny said sighing as she turned her back to him, hiding the smile on her face.  
  
"Why?" he said confused, before a worried expression crossed his face. Panicking he asked, "It wasn't the flu was it? You're really sick. Is it bad?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have the condition for almost a year, and then the, er, complications from it for the rest of my life," Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh. She still hadn't turned to face her husband yet, afraid she's bust out laughing.  
  
Harry's heart was beating heavily in his chest. No, this couldn't be happening. He had climbed out of the horrible life he had; he'd defeated Lord Voldemort and now was able to get on with his life with his wonderful wife. Now she was telling him she was very sick. Nothing was going to happen to her. He looked at her back, which was turned to him. Was this so bad that she couldn't face him to tell him about it?  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with her, but they'd get through this together. He would get the best doctors, call in specialists — specialists!  
  
"Have you seen a specialist about this?" he asked his throat going dry.  
  
"Oh yes," Ginny said, trying to stifle back a laugh. "She said we'd just have to wait things out."  
  
Heartbroken, Harry rushed to his wife, who he assumed was stifling a sob. He pulled her to him, hugging her for dear life.  
  
"What ever it is we'll get through this," he said his voice cracking as he held her. "Do they know what caused this?"  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Breaking her husband's embrace, she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm afraid you caused it, love."  
  
Worry was replaced with confusion on Harry's face from the look his wife was giving him, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm pregnant you prat!" she squealed excitedly as she hugged him.  
  
"What?" he said confused, as he felt very light-headed.  
  
Smiling, Ginny took one of Harry's hands and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"We are going to have a baby," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"How?" he asked stunned, as he rubbed his hand on her stomach. "I mean I know how, obviously, but when?"  
  
"As far as I can tell right around the week of your birthday. So I'm about two months along," she said, before noticing how pale Harry was. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I - I need to sit down," he said as stumbled backward.  
  
"Accio chair!" Ginny yelled, unfortunately all the chairs from the kitchen flew into the living room. Fortunately, Harry managed to land in one.  
  
Concerned, Ginny knelt down in front of him. Shaking, Harry ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny questioned, "Say something please."  
  
Harry looked down at his wife. His heart was still beating heavily in his chest. In fact, it felt a lot like a bludger had hit him. However, looking down at Ginny, with tears of happiness and concern in his eyes he couldn't help but smile. A baby, wow.  
  
"I take it this is a belated 28th birthday present then?" he said smiling, as he pulled her into his lap and put a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said happily as she hugged him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Surprised, stunned and amazed," he said happily before kissing her. "Merlin I love you, both of you."  
  
Ginny giggled and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"We'll have to celebrate," Harry said, trying to catch his breath from all the excitement. "I'm not sure how though."  
  
"Let's celebrate like we normally do when you come home," Ginny said kissing his neck. "Unfortunately tomorrow night my brothers have something planned, so I'll have to forego you for a night."  
  
"I think," Harry said as scooped Ginny into his arms. "I'd much rather stay here with you."  
  
Unfortunately, the next night Harry found himself hauled away from the comfort of his own home by four of his brothers-in-law for a night of celebration that one would have to see to believe. 


	4. Celebrating and worries

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I'm going to be working on Longbottom Rose for a bit now, so this is probably the last update this week. Enjoy. `/`/`/`/`/`/``/`/`/`//``/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`//``/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` /`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/  
  
"Dung!" Fred called out as he, George, Charlie, Ron and Harry entered the Bottomless Cauldron. It wasn't exactly the best tavern in town, but with Dung as the owner and bartender, it was the most interesting one.  
  
"Ah, my favorite Weasleys!" Dung called out from behind the bar. "What do you need? Something from behind the counter or something we should discuss in the office?"  
  
George shook his head before slapping Harry on the shoulder. "We're here to celebrate Dung. Harry here is going to be a dad. Good thing he and Ginny are married or else we'd be here for him to pick out his coffin for the cheapest price."  
  
Dung laughed and nodded his head. Harry just tried to take everything all in. He as just astounded by the fact that he was going to be a father and Ginny a mother. It just seemed so surreal.  
  
"Anything you boys want," Dung said. "First round's on the house. The rest will go on your account."  
  
A few minutes later, all five had stiff drinks in their hands, except for Ron (who was positive Hermione would have his head if he came home half pissed.)  
  
"To Harry," Charlie said lifting his glass in a toast. "The only git we wouldn't kill for knocking up our baby sister."  
  
"Here, here!" Fred, George and Ron laughed as Harry shook his head. All of them took a drink and settled themselves at the bar. "Too bad Bill couldn't get off work. He'd love to be here."  
  
"So what are you thinkin' Harry?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just mean this was just all of a sudden," Harry said looking at his glass of firewhisky before turning to his brothers-in-law. "Not that I'm not ecstatic, it's just a bit of a shock."  
  
"Well, not to be mean or anything mate, but you had to know this was coming," Ron said taking a sip of butterbeer.  
  
"What? How so?"  
  
"Oh come on, as much as I hate to admit it, since you and Ginny have been together I know you haven't been able to stay away from each other."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh please," Charlie said taking a swig of Romanian Rum. "From what I understand you guys are like rabbits."  
  
"On Viagra" added George.  
  
"Newly released from Azkaban," Fred finished.  
  
Harry looked at his four brother-in-laws in shock. "Excuse me," he said more loudly than he intended. "But out of the five of us I am the last one to be having a child here thank you very much."  
  
"Barely," George said pointing to Ron. "It took him long enough. I was beginning to think it was going to take as long as it did for him and Hermione to get together."  
  
"Heh! It didn't take us that bloody long!"  
  
"Who are you kidding?" Fred slurred.  
  
Harry snickered as Ron turned red.  
  
"Come on Ron," Charlie said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I think Bill, the twins and I had to get you completely pissed before you confessed your undying love to her sixth year. Even then you managed to screw it up" Harry laughed, before he began mimicking Ron's voice. "'I love you more than chocolate frogs or mum's mashed potatoes in beef gravy Hermione'"  
  
"You've had mum's tators! That's a worthy compliment, and I was not that pissed!"  
  
"Right, so you normally vomit in near the Slytherin common room instead of the loo," Harry teased.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Not much difference between the two if you ask me."  
  
That caused a roar of laughter to go up between the group. Ron ordered the strongest drink Dung had and muttered to himself about potatoes as the others continued to laugh. Another round came, and soon all of the Weasleys were laughing and talking up a storm. Harry, however, seemed worried and just stared at his glass before taking a few sips.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked. "You look like this is a funeral not a celebration."  
  
"I'm just worried that's all. I might have to quit my job now, and I just want to make sure everything's alright financially you know."  
  
"Why quit? Afraid you'll start talking about changing nappies in your sleep?" snickered Charlie.  
  
Harry blushed, wishing that no one had ever heard about him screaming out Ginny's name when he went on a mission before their marriage.  
  
"No," he said solemnly. "I'm worried that something might happen. Being an auror, I'm used to people being after me, but after my family is another thing all together. I'm not going to leave my defenseless pregnant wife to fend for herself while I'm on assignment."  
  
All four brothers were struck dumbfounded.  
  
"Harry, did you manage to hit your head on something on the way in here?" George asked.  
  
"I'm serious George."  
  
"So am I," George said, reaching over and checking the top of Harry's head for a huge crack. "You just called Ginny defenseless. Did you forget she is an unspeakable? She's made hexes and curses that make her bat bogey seem tame. If we tell her that you called her defenseless I'm sure your child will be fatherless when it's born because she'll only kill you if your lucky."  
  
"Would you stop that!" Harry said pushing George away. "I'm serious. I can't leave Ginny alone. What happens if someone comes after her and the baby? I'd never live with myself if something happened."  
  
"Harry I have two words for you -- Weasley temper," Ron said taking another drink.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to Ginny or the baby Harry, trust me," Charlie said shaking his head at his brother-in-law's stupidity.  
  
"How do you know Charlie?" snapped Harry.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Harry, I know you weren't raised in a wizarding family, but didn't you notice anything unusual about Ginny's magic before you went on assignment?"  
  
"Well, it was a little out of control."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well she tried to accio my black trousers only she said 'accio Harry's trousers' and all my trousers came flying through the air at her, including the ones I had been wearing," he said blushing.  
  
"And what does that tell you?"  
  
"That I was very late for work, but very happy when I got there."  
  
Charlie scrunched up his face. "Please no details! What I meant is that it tells you Ginny's magic has gotten more powerful. It's a defense mechanism for pregnant witches to protect them and their babies. It doesn't wear off until the baby's about a year old."  
  
"It can get bloody dangerous for a man let me tell you," Ron said solemnly as he adjusted himself. "Bloody hormones and all."  
  
"That's right," Fred said amused as he turned to Ron. "That shrinking charm wear off yet Hermione put on the family jewels?"  
  
"That was the hex?" Harry said as he burst out laughing.  
  
Ron shot Fred a look to kill and turned back to down the rest of the whiskey and order another bottle. The rest of the boys burst out laughing. Awhile later, all of them were on their way to being completely pissed.  
  
"Say Harry," George said loudly. "So what do you figure it is?"  
  
"What?" said Harry slightly pissed.  
  
"The baby you prat. Boy or girl?" Fred slurred.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Come on," Fred said, slinging his arm around Harry. "I tell you I did a jig in the middle of St. Mungo's when the nurse said it was a boy everytime. Lord knows I don't want a girl."  
  
"Why's that? I'm having a girl!" Ron said insulted.  
  
"Because dear brother, I remember how I was, and I know we all here were randy wizards. How would you like to try to protect your daughter against that? I know what I was like, and there are more of us out there."  
  
"Scare him why don't ya?" George said as harshly as he could.  
  
"I didn't think about that," Ron said dejected as he looked into his empty glass. "Ya figure Hermoine knows a chastity charm we can put on the baby?"  
  
"I think if you ask her it'll be your funeral," Charlie snickered. "Bill's the one that's got to worry about it. Identical twin girls that are part Veela! That man will never sleep when they get to dating."  
  
Harry took all of this in and looked worried as he turned to Fred, George and Charlie. Unfortunately, by this time Fred was pretty much passed out on the bar.  
  
"What if me and Ginny have a girl?" he panicked. "I mean if she looks like her mum she's going to be drop dead gorgeous. I'll have boys knocking on the door asking her out all the time! I can't stop them all. What if she dates someone like Seamus? or Wood?"  
  
Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind as Harry went into hysterics. "What if he's someone like Malfoy?"  
  
Harry's voice was going up, the more hysterical he got. He stood up and was pacing the floor now. Ron shook his head and stumbled over to him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," he said trying to focus on his friend's face, which was very fuzzy from too much alcohol. "You defeated Voldemort. You're an auror. You know spells the rest of us only heard of in rumor. I'm sure all the boys would be too scared of you to get anywhere near your daughter. In fact, I might need your help with your niece here in a few years."  
  
"You mean threaten them?"  
  
"Nah, just scare the fear of serious bodily harm into 'em. Make sure they know they'll be better off to be tossers than to try anything with your daughter or mine for that matter."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Pssp," Ron said flinging his arm out. "Just imagine they're Malfoy or Malfoy's son and you'll be just fine. I'm planning on turning a couple into ferrets myself."  
  
Harry grinned, "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Come on," Ron said slinging his arm around Harry. "I'll buy ya another drink." 


	5. Home

A/N: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry this has taken so long. I'm trying to get a house. I'll try to update quicker. Thanks. 1111111111111111111 1111111111  
  
Ginny Potter looked up at the clock in the den, as she put another blanket around her sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley. Her husband's hand, as well as all of her brothers, except Bill, remained at the setting 'You Don't Want to Know.' She sighed. Sometimes she was glad that Fred and George put the settings on the Potter clock, but then again she wished she knew exactly were her husband was.  
  
It was three thirty in the morning. Hermione had long ago fallen asleep, nearly crying about how Ron wasn't back yet and how at seven months along it was possible for her to go into early labor. Ginny wasn't sure if it was the hormones or what, she just hoped that she didn't get like that in a few more months.  
  
Ginny looked around the house quickly. Harry and she had bought it a few months after they were married. It was just a small house, but it had three bedrooms and two loos. It had one fireplace, which was protected by a vast amount of wards. They were a bit out in the country, in fact most people had to portkey or use the knight bus to get there if they didn't know how to drive a muggle car.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door followed by a few loud bouts of laughter. Grabbing her wand as a precaution, Ginny crept toward the door. Taking another fleeting glance at the clock, she noticed that Ron's, Harry's and Remus's hands were all pointed at the setting 'our house.' Feeling a little less apprehensive, she pocketed her wand.  
  
"Remus, do you have my husband and no good brother out there with you?" she asked through the door.  
  
"Yes, and you better help me Gin," came a tired answer. "I don't know how much longer I can handle these two idiots. They're almost as bad as James and Sirus, and I think I'm getting way too old for this."  
  
Smiling, Ginny undid the wards and opened the door. There stood poor Remus Lupin, trying to hold up not only her husband, but Ron as well. Ron's hair, which had grown a bit longer over the years hung down in his face, while Harry was squinting to see who exactly he was looking at. His glasses were sitting in the pocket of his robes. Ron then swung his head up revealing a black eye, while Harry turned his head revealing a large bruise.  
  
"What in the world happened?" she asked loudly in shock as she helped Harry to the couch.  
  
"It's a good thing Dung called me," Lupin said as he crossed into the house and deposited Ron too on the couch in the living room. "These two idiots got into a fight with Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy was at the tavern?" Ginny asked as she bent down to see to her husband's bruise. As she tenderly touched her hand across his cheek, Harry's hand shot up and captured hers. He smiled and nuzzled his cheek closer to her hand.  
  
"I loooove you Gin," he said slurred, before pulling her into his lap. He put one of his hands on Ginny's belly. "And I looove the baby."  
  
"We know Harry," Ginny said softly, smiling at him. "But why did you get into a fight with Malfoy?"  
  
Remus let out an amused snort. Ginny turned to him, to see him almost ready to explode into laughter.  
  
"Our daughter is not dating a ferret!" Harry yelled, causing Ginny to jump.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
Harry moved her off his lap and onto the couch beside him. "Our daughter is not dating a Malfoy! I won't allow it! I'll kill the smary bugger if he looks at her the wrong way. Thinking improper things about our daughter."  
  
"That goes double for my Katharina!" shouted Ron, smiling.  
  
"Harry, I don't think Malfoy would want --"  
  
"What's going on in here?" came the groggy and slightly irritated voice of Hermione as she walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"''Mione!" Ron said happily before clumsily jumping off the couch and rushing to her. "You are more beautiful every day. I do love you more than mum's tators, even with the beef gravy, more than chocolate frogs, more than ––'  
  
"Good Lord, you're pissed again aren't you?" she said sternly.  
  
"Completely!" said Harry joyously.  
  
"What happened to your eye? Were you fighting?" Hermione asked concerned as she looked at her husband's face, before putting her hands on her hips and asking sternly, "What did you do?"  
  
"We were hunting ferrets," said Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"You were what?" Hermione asked in shock.  
  
"They got into a fight with Draco Malfoy," Lupin said, getting up. "I'll catch the knight bus. I'll leave you two ladies to figure this out. Congratulations both of you on the babies. I must warn you though James fainted when he found out about Harry, so be careful."  
  
"Thank you Remus," Ginny said as she showed Remus to the door. As soon as he left, Ginny turned toward her husband, while Hermione was trying to deal with Ron.  
  
"Now I want you two to tell me why you thought getting into a fight with Malfoy was a good idea. You're lucky Dung thought to call Remus before anyone from the Ministry came."  
  
"We were protecting our daughter's honor I'll have you know," snapped Harry. "Malfoy and his spawn are not getting anywhere near our little girl."  
  
"That's right mate!" Ron said as he kissed Hermione sloppily and then knelt down and talked to her stomach, "Daddy's going to make sure no randy wizards get anywhere near you ever. If your grandpa even knew half the dreams I had involving your mother when I was in school he would have taken her out of Hogwarts quicker than .. . somethin.'"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" scolded Hermione.  
  
"What? I did have dreams about you, good ones too! "  
  
Hermione blushed brightly, "That's not the point. The point is you attacked Draco Malfoy while you were half pissed."  
  
"We weren't half pissed!'  
  
"That's right!" Harry yelled toward them before turning to Ginny. "We were completely pissed and I'd do it again in a heartbeat love."  
  
Harry swung his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer for a kiss. Quickly Ginny placed her hand on Harry's lips.  
  
"Before you even think about that you're getting a sobering charm and I want you to tell me what exactly you did to Malfoy, not that he probably didn't deserve it."  
  
Harry made puppy dog eyes at her, before sighing. "All we did was turn him into a ferret," he said in a small voice.  
  
"We might have bounced him up and down the street a bit," Ron said in a slightly ashamed voice.  
  
"Yeah, and George might have accidentally turned him pink," Harry added, "but that was a mistake. He was just trying to clean up where Fred threw up on him."  
  
Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads. They were trying to look angry, but in fact, they were trying not to laugh. That would just encourage them.  
  
"Honestly Ron I don't know why I thought we were ready to have a baby! I'm just going to have that much more work to do taking care of you and her!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"''Mione, don't be mad," Ron pouted, tears forming in his eyes. "I was just trying to be a good da. I was protecting Katharina. I don't want her to have to put up with anything Malfoy-ish. I love you both so much."  
  
Ron gently placed a kiss on Hermione's lips as a tear ran down his face. "Please forgive me 'Mione. I don't deserve you. Maybe you do belong with Victor bloody Krum. I bet he wouldn't have gotten into this mess. He could give you anything you wanted. He could --"  
  
"Never be you," Hermione said shaking her head. "Ron I love you. You're bloody idiotic sometimes, but you mean well. Come on. We're sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight."  
  
Ron's face lit up as Hermione grabbed his hand. "Do we have to sleep?" he asked in a husky tone.  
  
"Just cast a silencing charm Hermione," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ginny don't encourage him!" Hermione yelled back from the darkened hallway.  
  
Ginny smiled as she looked toward the hallway. Suddenly Harry's arms enveloped her, and he nuzzled her neck placing butterfly kisses on her. She relaxed into him for a second before sighing and turning around.  
  
"Before you get any ideas Mr. Potter –"  
  
"Too late I've already got a couple!" he snickered.  
  
A smile crept onto Ginny's face as she shook her head. "Harry, I'm going to give you a sobering charm as soon as we hit the bedroom. I won't have you paw at me just to stop and throw up in the loo, then come back and expect a kiss."  
  
"I don't paw at you. Sirus pawed at women. I am Prongs Jr.!" he said proudly trying to stick his chest out as far as it could go. "We, we . . . well I'm not quite sure what deer do, but it's not pawing."  
  
A chuckled escaped Ginny's lips, "For the sake of my sanity and because I know you'll have too much of a headache after the charm to explain it to me then, please repeat why you got into a fight with Malfoy."  
  
"He's son isn't getting within a country of our daughter! I'll kill 'em! You should see what Gred and Forge are working on for me! It's going to be great! No suitors here!"  
  
Ginny took a sharp intake of breath. Good lord my brothers are involved in some hair-brained scheme with my husband, she thought.  
  
"Harry, if we do have a girl she is not going to appreciate you being too overprotective of her as far as boys are concerned. Trust me I know," she said sternly. "Second of all whatever you and my brothers have cooked up better not be dangerous or get me or you in trouble at the Ministry and third of all we might have a boy. Did that thought ever cross your mind?"  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled Ginny down on the couch with him so she was again sitting in his lap. Harry put his head down to listen to Ginny's heartbeat and his hand on her stomach.  
  
"She's going to be as beautiful as her mum, with wild auburn hair and a wonderful smile that lights up the room. She'll be a great seeker and might even play for the Cannons if Ron has anything to say about it," he said softly before his voice took a harder edge. "And no randy wizard is getting within 100 feet of her and she's not dating until she's 30 and only then by boys preapproved by me and after a chastity charm has been cast."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said in an aspirated tone. "You can't stop her if she wants to go out with a boy before she's 30,"  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny. "I defeated Voldemort didn't I? Couldn't be much harder than that."  
  
Ginny let a giggle escape and maneuvered off Harry's lap. Reaching a hand down to help him up she smiled, "Come on let's get to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning, and there will be no chastity charms cast in this house." 


	6. Tension

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This may push the PG-13 a little bit, but I'm not sure. Only one more chapter until Ron and Hermione have their baby!!!  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A few days later Ginny opened her front door to find an unusual welcome mat and a note from Fred and George addressed to Harry. Her mind rolled back to what Harry said after coming home from celebrating with her brothers. Irritated, she yelled for her husband.  
  
"What is this?" Ginny snapped at Harry, as she gestured at the mat and letter.  
  
Harry looked out to see the mat and smiled, picking up the letter he read it carefully.  
  
"Harry mate, Here's the prototype to the randy wizard rejecter mat you and Ron gave us the idea for. Any wizard who has randy thoughts about any woman in the house can't get pas the mat to get into the house. It also displays the message "I helped defeat Voldemort, remember I know what to do with the body' in your voice (and Ron's). We put a permanent sticking charm on it so neither Ginny or Hermione could get rid of it. Enjoy and let us know what you think. Mssrs. Fred and George"  
  
Harry smiled broadly, "This is to keep randy wizards away from our daughter."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "What did you and my brothers do?"  
  
"Just read the letter Gin," he said, smiling. Ginny read the letter and scowled. Sighing, she handed the letter back to him.  
  
"Harry this thing is not going to work," Ginny stated sternly, crossing her arms. "It's ridiculous."  
  
"No it's not. Watch," Harry crossed the doorway and stood on the other side of mat. "Now I'm thinking 'improper' thoughts about you and watch what happens."  
  
Harry went to cross into the house and found his couldn't. There was an invisible barrier set up and then a voice warning him like Fred and George said.  
  
"See Gin?" he said smiling.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Let me demonstrate what I mean by it won't work. You just keep thinking those 'improper' thoughts."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ginny smiled slyly and stepped out of the house so she was on the mat only. She then put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down as far as he could before the barrier stopped him. She then pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately.  
  
She then broke the kiss, began kissing his jaw, and down his throat, talking to him as she did.  
  
"If our daughter wants to kiss any randy wizard you can't stop her," she said. "This proves it."  
  
Ginny pressed her body closer against Harry's and nipped and his lower lip.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whined as he fought to reach out and touch her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk remember no improper thoughts Mr. Potter," Ginny said huskily as she kissed his neck. "You might never get in this house again."  
  
"Ginny," Harry nearly moaned. "If you could just give me a minute . .. uh .. .I can't not think improper thoughts about you while you're doing that."  
  
Ginny stopped and smiled wickedly at him. Staying on the mat, where Harry couldn't touch her she pouted a bit.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just go inside and get more comfortable then," she said running a finger down Harry's chest before turning around. Harry watched her disappear into the bedroom while trying desperately not to have "improper" thoughts about his wife and vowing to get rid of that mat by any means if it stopped him from being with his wife.  
  
A minute later Ginny returned, only wearing one of Harry's shirts. Harry sighed. Ginny knew he thought she looked irritable wearing one of his shirts. He watched hopelessly as she smirked and went into the kitchen. A minute later, she returned with a chair in one hand and a tray of chocolate covered caramels in the other.  
  
Smirking broadly, Ginny sat the chair in front of the door and sat down. She sat down, picked up one of the chocolates on the plate, and ran it across her lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked as the words caught in his throat. Merlin, she wasn't going to make this easy was she?  
  
"I'm just eating chocolates, love," Ginny said popping one into her mouth. "Well actually chocolate covered caramels. They're your favorite aren't they? You know I remember the first time we (cough) ate chocolates together. Do you remember what happened? I stole the last one and you chased me through the flat and we ended up —"  
  
"In the bedroom," Harry finished, as memories of that night flashed through his head.  
  
"Would you like a caramel Harry?" Ginny asked in an innocent tone before getting up and crossing over to him. Making sure she stayed on the mat Ginny raised her lips to Harry's and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss like the first one they shared all those years ago and Harry couldn't help but remember that night more vividly. Then Ginny broke the kiss, smiled and sauntered back to the chair.  
  
Harry watched her retreating form, his eyes glued to the swing of her hips. Suddenly it all became way too much for him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed loudly in a frustrated tone. Determined he tried to rush into the house to be held back by the mat. That was the last straw. Harry let loose his magically energy and suddenly the front porch was blown apart with the mat flying up in the air. Harry leaped across, into the house as the rest of the porch fell in.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed amazed and a little frightened by the display.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Within a second of entering the house, he locked his lips with hers kissing her passionately. Not breaking the kiss he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.  
  
He threw her down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt before leaning down and kissing his wife again. Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her, noticing his frustration and happy that she could still do that to him. Unfortunately, about that time there was a ringing at the doorbell.  
  
"Someone's here," Ginny said tearing her lips away from Harry's.  
  
"They can go away. We're not home," he said kissing her neck.  
  
"Everyone for 20 miles know we're home thanks to that little display on the porch," she said, trying to catch her breath, and pushing Harry off of her.  
  
"Then they can wait," he said trying to kiss her again.  
  
"What if it's Ron or Hermione?" she asked getting up and pulling on a pair of trousers from the floor. "What if something's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny," he whined before seeing the worry in his wife's eyes. "Fine," Harry sighed disappointedly. "But it better be something damn well important to stop this. I swear if it's a salesman — "  
  
"We'll slam the door and come right back," Ginny said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off to the door.  
  
Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tonks and Remus, wands drawn looking around the scattered remains of the porch and front walk. "Hello Tonks and Remus."  
  
"Everything all right Ginny?" asked Tonks cautiously, eyeing the damage.  
  
"Just peachy," grunted Harry from behind Ginny.  
  
Ginny playfully swatted him on the arm. "It's fine. Why don't you two come in?"  
  
"What happened to the front walk?" asked Remus confused.  
  
"Sexual tension," growled Harry, still very upset with the visitors. "Can't you come back tomorrow?'  
  
"Harry!" scolded Ginny playfully. "Remus and Tonks are our friends. You can't just dismiss him and Tonks like that. Come on inside both of you."  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, and muttered to himself like mad as the two Order members entered the house.  
  
"Don't worry we won't stay long Harry," Tonks said giving him a wink before she and Remus sat down at the kitchen table with Ginny and a very agitated Harry.  
  
"I bloody hope so," he snapped.  
  
"Oh, he's even more grumpy than you are after a full moon Remus," teased Tonks.  
  
"Be quiet, silly young Nymph," said Remus quietly.  
  
"Oh, you know it's true you old wolf," said Tonks lightheartedly, before turning to Ginny. "What did you do to Harry anyway?"  
  
"It was his own stupid fault," she said airily. "Somehow between him, Ron, Fred and George they came up with the idea of a mat that wouldn't let any male in the house who had 'improper' thoughts about any female inside. It also displayed the message, 'I helped defeat Voldemort, I know what to do with the body.' Isn't that just ridiculous?"  
  
"I still don't understand what happened to the walk," Remus said settling down.  
  
"Well the mat had a permanent sticking charm on it and I wanted to prove to Harry that even if it didn't let a boy in the house, IF we had a daughter and she wanted to do things with that boy she could. So I just had to demonstrate."  
  
"You blew up the walk to get into the house didn't you?" Tonks teased.  
  
"Yes," snapped Harry. "Now would you please let us know what you wanted and leave."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said sternly but calmly. "Maybe you should just go take a cold shower."  
  
"I don't want to take a shower," he said in a tone that was between pouting and frustration.  
  
"Keep acting the way you are and that's your best bet for tonight," Ginny said sternly.  
  
Harry looked at his wife disbelivingly before huffing, getting up and going into the loo. A few seconds later the water could be heard kicking on.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ginny said turning to her two friends, both slightly amused. "What did you want to discuss?"  
  
"We just wanted to know if it would be all right to throw you a baby shower and when you would like it actually," Remus said. "We didn't mean to cause any problems."  
  
"Oh, a shower would be wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed as she got up and hugged Tonks and Remus. "I haven't even thought about that. It would have to be after I was seven months along that way Harry would have time off too. Oh and don't worry about Harry. He did this to himself as far as I'm concerned. I think I'll just let him stew for a few more minutes."  
  
"I wouldn't let him stew too long," Remus said getting up. "I think he might try to drown himself."  
  
"We'll see ourselves out," Tonks said giving Ginny a quick hug. "You better take care of Harry before his 'tension' blows up the house."  
  
Ginny blushed a bit and nodded. She watched as Remus and Tonks left the house and walked away. Smiling slyly, she looked at the door to the bath and decided her husband had stewed enough. 


	7. Cravings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genus that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Enjoy! And thank you all so very much for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy it. ====================================== ====  
  
"Harry, wake up please," Ginny pleaded as she nudged her husband. All Harry did was try to tighten his arm around Ginny's growing waist in his sleep. "Harry the baby and I are hungry."  
  
"Um, what?" Harry asked not opening his eyes.  
  
"You're child and wife are going to starve to death and you're sleeping," she said.  
  
Harry opened one eye and looked at his wife. "You're not going to starve to death."  
  
"How would you know? Have you ever been pregnant?" she snapped, this wasn't funny. She was truly feeling that if she didn't get food right away she was going to do something drastic. "This baby is craving cauldron cakes and some of those potatoes, the ones that were roasted with the beef at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry rolled over and pulled his glasses on. Glancing over at the clock, he noticed the time.  
  
"Ginny," he moaned. "It's 1:20 in the morning. No place is open to get you cauldron cakes."  
  
"Hogwarts is always open. Just apparate to the gates and knock. Dumbledore will let you in or McGonagall. You could go down to the kitchens."  
  
"I'm not going to apparate to Hogwarts in the middle of the night to get you potatoes and cauldron cakes," he stated before rolling back over. "You lived without their food now for years you can do it for another day."  
  
"Harry Potter you go get me those tators and cakes or you will be sleeping on the couch the rest of the night!"  
  
Harry sighed. "This is my last night before I go back out on assignment Gin, can't I please get some sleep?"  
  
Tears started streaming down Ginny's face, before anger replaced it.  
  
"Fine!" she said angrily as she threw back the covers on the bed. "If you don't care enough about your wife and baby I'll get it myself."  
  
"Ginny," Harry whined, but it was too late. She had already stormed out of the bedroom. Sighing he followed her. She was muttering angrily under her breath as she was putting on her robe and scarf.  
  
"What are you going?" Harry asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I am going to get OUR baby some food since its FATHER doesn't CARE enough about it and its MOTHER to go and get it," she snapped as she tugged on her shoes.  
  
"Don't go," Harry said, "I'll do it. I'll go to Hogwarts and get you the potatoes and cakes all right."  
  
"No, if you're too busy sleeping I'll do it myself," she said angrily. "Afterall I'll be getting everything myself in the next few weeks anyway with you being on assignment. Might as well start now. "  
  
Ginny went to storm by him. Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. She spun around the fire evident in her eyes. Harry knew not to anger her any more. He had to defuse this situation or else he'd be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life.  
  
"You're right. I'm being an insensitive prat," he sighed. "I'll go to Hogwarts. You go and rest. You're carrying around another person now and you need your sleep. I'll do this."  
  
Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead. She seemed to calm down. Walking over to the couch she took off her shoes and scarf and laid down on it.  
  
"I'll wait for you right here, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed as he put on his shoes and cloak before apparating to the front gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Now it had been awhile since Harry had been at Hogwarts, and understandably, he had just woken up. So he thought, as he found himself accidentally walking into the lake, he was pretty awake now.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he made his way up to the main doors. Knocking at the door, he wasn't surprised when no one answered. Just as he was about to turn around and just go home he heard them crack open.  
  
"Potty Potter back again!" came the joyous shriek of Peeves. "Did you bring someone for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, still owe one more detention. Bad Gryffindor!"  
  
"Right Peeves," he said entering the castle. Looking up he could see Peeves frown. The poltergeist had a large water balloon in his hands, but upon seeing how soaked Harry already was he didn't bother throwing it. "Visitor!" Peeves yelled loudly. "Potty Potter needs a towel!"  
  
Sighing, Harry trudged down to the kitchen leaving a trail of water in his wake he was sure Filch would love to blame on some student, and hoping Peeves didn't wake everyone up in the castle.  
  
It didn't take Harry long to get into the kitchen. He was surprised to find several house elves awake when he did, including Dobby. They seemed to be playing some form of poker using some of the unusual clothing items Hermione had tried to give them during their time here.  
  
Within half an hour, Harry had a handful of cakes and potatoes. Balancing them as well as he could he started back toward the great doors. However, as soon as he opened the door to the kitchens he was met with a very unhappy Professor McGonagall and an amused Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Potter," snapped McGonagall. "For a moment I was going to take points off and remind you that it is past curfew. However, considering how you are no longer a student here I demand you tell us what it is exactly you were doing!"  
  
"Ginny had a craving and wanted some food," he said trying to explain. "But she wanted it from Hogwarts or I would have gotten it somewhere else. I didn't want to come, but she got out of bed and said that I didn't care enough about her and the baby and they needed the food and —"  
  
"I understand dear boy, trust me. Your wife is not the first woman to crave Hogwarts cooking when pregnant," Dumbledore said smiling. "Though I do wish they would pick better times of the day."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said juggling the food in his arms. Dobby really had overdone it with the amount of potatoes and cauldron cakes. "Can I just use the fireplace in your office to floo home."  
  
"Certainly dear boy."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore turned and started walking toward his office. Harry saw McGonagall huff, but she turned and headed back up to the tower.  
  
Soon Harry and Dumbledore were on the spiral staircase to his office. As it closed, Dumbledore motioned to the fireplace before starting toward his chambers.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said turning.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Do ask Fred to bring his son Peeves back soon. I'm afraid our Peeves has grown rather attached to his namesake. It will truly be an interesting seven years when we have both Peeves at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll owl him and let him know. I've got to leave on assignment in the morning or I'd tell him myself."  
  
"Let Ginny know that if she ever wants anymore of Hogwart's food that she is welcome anytime. Just send Hedwig and we'll make sure Dobby gets her anything she wants."  
  
Harry groaned as the headmaster grinned. All he had to do was send Hedwig to Dobby for the food. Harry didn't have to apparate over, nearly fall in the lake and wake nearly everyone up in the process.  
  
"Thank you professor," Harry sighed before taking off for home. 


	8. Katharina Weasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Only two more chapters and it's over. I'll try to finish this next week. I'm going to be moving in June and don't know as of yet if I will have internet capabilities where I'm moving for a bit. Enjoy!   
  
Harry had been gone for two months on assignment. He had missed the baby's first kick, and countless cravings. Ginny had missed him terribly, more than usual. In fact, it wasn't surprising when her family came to visit that she was in tears from missing Harry. Blaming it on the hormones, she tried to great them with a smile, but they knew better.  
  
That is how she ended up at Ron and Hermione's house on Sunday afternoon following the family's weekly breakfast. Hermione was two weeks overdue now and very edgy. Ron was trying his best to both stay out of her way and be there for her. Currently he was out in the garden trying to pick some flowers that he thought might make her feel better.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in the living room, trying to get comfortable. Of course being more than 9 months and five months pregnant, respectively, that was easier said than done.  
  
"I feel like an overgrown watermelon," complained Hermione as she tried to settle down on the couch and put her feet up. "And Ron is getting bloody annoying, more than usual. I get up to do anything — go to the loo, get some water, try to get more comfortable — and all I hear is 'Is it time? Where's the bag? Do you need some ice chips?' No what I need is for this baby to be out of me and for him to never do this to me again!"  
  
"It could be worse," Ginny said now rubbing her swollen tummy as the baby kicked. "Harry is so certain the baby is a girl he's bought everything pink. Would you believe she already has a pink Nimbus toy? I swear he bought all the little pink and yellow dresses in all of Diagon Alley and beyond. He won't even discuss boy names. I don't know what we're going to do if this is a boy. He won't even address the possibility."  
  
"I think Ron is still trying to find a way to put a permanent chastity charm on the baby," Hermione said trying to get comfortable. "I'm so uncomfortable right now that I'm nearly ready to agree with him that way she won't ever have to go through this. Two weeks over due! Two weeks!"  
  
"Just think mum did this six times," Ginny said shuddering.  
  
"Every single man in your family should have kissed the feet she walked on and begged her forgiveness for this," snapped Hermione. "I'm surprised she didn't castrate your father."  
  
"I think she liked making babies too much," Ginny giggled.  
  
Hermione and Ginny laughed a bit, before a shocked gasp erupted.  
  
"That hurt you little bugger," snapped Hermoine to her stomach. "You don't have to kick that hard."  
  
"Cursing at your child, tsk tsk," teased Ginny.  
  
"I'm just slightly irritated. Ron hasn't come back in from the yard has he?"  
  
"No. Do you need something?"  
  
"I can get it I'm not an invalid," Hermione sighed as she rocked back and forth before finally getting up enough momentum to get off the couch.  
  
Ginny gasp as she saw a large crimson stain on the back of Hermione's robes, as the older woman turned to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"What?" Hermione said going pale as she turned toward her.  
  
"You're bleeding," said Ginny standing up.  
  
Hermione put her arm on the back of the couch to steady herself. "Ginny, go get Ron," she said in a scared voice.  
  
Ginny nodded and raced as quick as she could to the garden. She only had to get as far as the kitchen as Ron was coming back in with a large bouquet of flowers. One look at his sister's face, his eyes shot toward Hermione who was visibly shaking.  
  
"She's bleeding," Ginny said.  
  
"Go get the bags," Ron ordered, dropping the flowers and going to his wife. "Met us at St. Mungo's."  
  
Ron picked up a Polaroid camera on the table Fred and George had enchanted to send messages automatically to everyone in a howler-type voice. Hermione and he had already fixed the names of everyone they wanted to be there on it. "Baby!" Ron yelled before wrapping his arms around Hermione and taking her to the fireplace.  
  
"St. Mungo's!" he yelled as he threw the floo powder down.  
  
An hour later the entire Weasley family could be found in the waiting room of the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. The ward, itself had a silencing charm around it, but as the doors to the room opened, the charm broke a bit. Ginny was sitting by the doorway and as the healers and medi-witches rushed back and forth, she could hear what was going on in the room.  
  
Ginny was never prouder of Ron. She could hear him being strong and comforting Hermione inside the room.  
  
"Something's wrong," she heard her sister-in-law said in a frantic voice. "My water hasn't broke right has it? What's happening?"  
  
"It will be all right Hermione," Ron said in a calming voice. "I'm not letting anything happen to either you or the baby. Everything will be just fine. The healer said sometimes this happens. Now I just want you to hold my hand and in a few minutes you're going to have to push."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Hermione you can," Ron said sternly. "I'm right here."  
  
Ginny sighed, she just wished Harry was there with her.  
  
Harry Potter just finished debriefing from his latest assignment and wanted nothing more than to just go home and be with his wife. There was an ache in his chest as he thought about how much he'd probably missed with the pregnancy. He hadn't expected to be gone this long, but dark wizards really didn't keep a good schedule. At least now, he would be home for a few more weeks before taking off again.  
  
He was about to apparate home when Kingsley popped his head into his office through the fireplace.  
  
"Potter!" snapped Kingsley. "You need to go to St. Mungo's some odd Howler showed up just screaming baby."  
  
Harry felt the color drain out of his face as he tore out of the office.  
  
Harry flooed to St. Mungo's and raced up the stairway to the maternity ward. His heart was thumping in his chest. Surely, something couldn't be wrong with Ginny and the baby. It wasn't until he flung open the doors to the ward and saw his wife sitting with the rest of her family did he catch his breath.  
  
He rushed over to her and hugged her. A second later the door at the other end of the room opened as Ron appeared holding a tinny pink bundle.  
  
Tears of pride ran down his face as his voice cracked. "May I present Katharina Briseis Weasley!"  
  
An hour later Ginny and Harry flooed home from St. Mungo's. They had talked with Ron and Hermione making sure they were both doing well. Hermione was exhausted, but happy, while Ron was just all smiles. He hardly let anyone hold the baby, afraid that his brothers would drop her.  
  
As soon as Harry and Ginny cleared the fireplace at their home, Harry took off his robe and flung it on the chair in the kitchen.  
  
"What a name for a baby," he said. "Wonder where it came from?"  
  
"Would you believe Ron picked Katharina. I think it's the name of the woman in 'Taming of the Shrew.' Hermione picked the middle name."  
  
"Oh," Harry said putting his arms around her. "You know we still haven't picked a name yet. What do you think about Lily Rose?"  
  
"What is this with your family and flowers?" Ginny teased. "Maybe you should have married Pansy Parkinson and continued the tradition."  
  
Harry scrunched up his face in disgust, "Don't even joke about that Gin."  
  
"Lily is fine. IF it's a girl she can be named after her grandmothers, Lily Molly Potter," Ginny sighed. "We really need to talk about BOY names Harry."  
  
"Why?" Harry shrugged. "Ron and Hermione had a girl so we'll probably have a girl."  
  
"It doesn't work that way Harry or do you need me to explain it to you?" her voice taking a sharp edge.  
  
"The man decides the sex of the baby right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So I say it's a girl, and any boy that wants to date her has to go through me first. Followed by Ron, Fred and George, Charlie and Bill."  
  
"Hopeless," Ginny said to herself, before a thought crossed her mind. "Please tell me you don't have to leave on another long assignment anytime soon."  
  
Harry looked at the unshed tears in her eyes and felt his heart fall to his feet. "Ginny, I don't get leave until you're at seven months. I've got two weeks and then I go back out for one last assignment."  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as Harry felt his heartbreak. He pulled her into a hug, holding onto her as if she was disappear.  
  
"It's just I've missed you and you've missed feeling the baby kick for the first time."  
  
As if on cue the baby kicked, unfortunately it was a hard kick directed at Harry.  
  
"Well I felt that one," he said putting his hand on Ginny's stomach.  
  
"We just miss you," Ginny said softly.  
  
"I know," he said rubbing her tummy. "I'll ask for my next few assignments to be in the country if possible so I won't be gone too much longer, okay."  
  
Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss as the baby kicked hard against Harry's hand. 


	9. Surprises and party

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I highly recommend going to JKR's website www.jkrowling.com. There's some pretty interesting background, especially on Dean Thomas. Enjoy! ====================================== ========  
  
"But Kingsley, I just got home a week ago, and Ginny's seven months in two weeks!" Harry protested as he stood in his living room at 2 a.m.  
  
Kingsley had floo called him wanting him to go back out on assignment. There were rumors of a group of wizards dabbling in the Dark Arts somewhere in the Balkins. They were using the Imperio mostly to do various illegal activities. While it was a dangerous mission, it was nothing compared to missions Harry had been on before. He just didn't understand why the Auror department was requesting him on this mission. He was on leave in just two weeks.  
  
"You'll be back before the baby's born," Kingsley said. "I'm sorry but you've been to the Balkins already and know the territory. Your knowledge will be beneficial to the mission."  
  
"Other people have been to the Balkins too!"  
  
"They don't have the same success rate as you Harry. You know that. You should be back before the baby's born."  
  
"How soon? A month? A week? A day? An hour? A minute?" Harry said upset. "I can't leave Ginny to do this alone. We still have the nursery to decorate, the baby shower is in April after Fred and George's birthday, and we still have to pack the bag for the hospital. She can't do this by herself. I won't let her."  
  
"Then I suggest you get her family to help. You're the best man for the job here," Kingsley said sternly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry watched as Kingsley disappeared. When he vanished, Harry flopped down on the couch. Holding his head in his hands, he began to think about this situation.  
  
"No, no, no," he said angrily. "I am not going to miss the baby being born, but I can't just quit. I'm helping keep everyone safe, and even if I did there's a two month active notice required."  
  
Harry sighed and continued talking to himself, "I'll be back soon. I have to be. Merlin, Ginny's going to kill me."  
  
Little did he know, but Ginny stood at the foot of the stair under the invisibility cloak. She had heard the whole conversation between Kingsley and Harry and seen her husband's reaction. She was enraged they would ask Harry to go back on assignment this close to his leave. She knew Harry was good at his job, but they could call someone back from vacation instead of having him go. She looked at Harry and suddenly her heart ached as she saw a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
She was going to do something about this.  
  
The next day Harry forced his eyes to open as the alarm went off. He looked at the alarm for a moment contemplating what he was going to say. He would have to tell Ginny about the assignment and that he was leaving that day. He didn't know what exactly he would say, hopefully she would know how much he didn't want to go and wouldn't try to kill him.  
  
He felt bad about having to leave her, and even worse, that he hadn't been able to sleep with his arm around her since he had been home. The baby would kick at him until he moved his arm.  
  
Sighing, Harry rolled over and prepared to tell Ginny the news only to be met with an empty bed. Startled he sat up and looked around. It was then he saw the note on the pillow.  
  
"Harry love, I had to go to the office early to do some work. I'll see you later. I love you and the baby loves you. Kisses, Gin."  
  
Harry sighed and clutched the letter. He wasn't even going to get to tell her good-bye. He'd have to owl her and let her know what was happening. Merlin, he didn't want to leave her like this. With a heavy heart, Harry dressed and got ready to go into the office. After he got more of a briefing he would floo call Ron and Hermione and let them know what was going on. He was sure neither of them would understand.  
  
Harry arrived at the Ministry shortly after 8 a.m. and started to head into the briefing room when he was stopped by Tonks.  
  
"No briefing for you," Tonks said in an almost chuckle.  
  
"Am I to go straight to the Balkins then?" Harry sighed thinking he'd have to owl Ron and Hermione too.  
  
"Oh no. You're to go straight to Kingsley's office. He needs to talk to you."  
  
"Fine," Harry grumbled as he started toward the head auror's office. Knocking on the door, he heard Kingsley said, "Come in" in a strange tone.  
  
Harry clutched the wand in his pocket in case something was amiss. Opening the door, he saw the older Auror was pale and shaking.  
  
"Kingsley? Are you all right?" Harry said cautiously looking around for anything amiss.  
  
"Fine," he choked out. "There's been a change of plans Harry. You are needed in the Unspeakable Department. There was a special request put in. You'll be working with them until your leave."  
  
"But I'm not an Unspeakable. Are you sure you're all right?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Just a bit shook up," Kingsley said wearily. "This order comes from someone high up in the Unspeakables, and I was, er, persuaded to call Ralston in from vacation to take your place in the Balkins. You better hurry. The Unspeakables don't wait for any man, including you."  
  
Harry started to leave, but before he did, he turned to look at Kingsley one last time. He was still seated at his desk and the pained expression on his face was slowly leaving. Nothing seemed to be amiss and if there were Death Eaters in the room, Kingsley would have said something odd. Chalking it up to indigestion for Kingsley's behavior, Harry closed the door and smiled. It looked like he wouldn't be going anywhere after all.  
  
Harry whistled while he made his way down the stairs to the Unspeakable floor. There was more security here than on the Auror floor. He wondered if that was because the Ministry didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack his department or if Ginny's department had more important things that needed protecting.  
  
Shrugging Harry opened the door to the Unspeakables department to be met head-on by Remus Lupin.  
  
"Harry! Nice of you to join us," Remus said pulling him into a room a bit down the hallway. "Ginny and I been expecting someone from the Auror division. You're going to help us out on something. Clever wife you've got. She got me in on this project about tracking people by smell. Brilliant actually, unless your smelling socks. Sirus and James had the worst. House elves should have gotten hazard pay for going near them."  
  
"I'll be working with Ginny?" Harry asked as he and Remus entered the room.  
  
"Both of us actually," Ginny said as she sat behind a desk in the office. She looked up to see Harry and smiled broadly. "Harry!" she yelled running and hugging him.  
  
"I thought you were on leave for another week and then you just had another week before family leave," said Ginny feigning innocence.  
  
"I've been called in here to work with you love," Harry said smiling. "I understand you and Remus are working on a tracking spell focusing on a person's smell?"  
  
"Right," Ginny said grabbing a clipboard. "Every individual has a separate smell. Most people's sense of smell is not in tuned enough, although werewolves have an acute sense of smell. Interestingly enough pregnant women can distinguish their husband or mate's smell from others."  
  
"So what do I smell like?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Heaven," Ginny answered.  
  
A few weeks later Harry and Ginny were both on leave. It was time for the baby shower, and while traditionally it was an event for women, the whole Weasley family and several others had been invited for the event. There were presents, punch, snacks, jokes and Quidditch (though Harry made sure Ginny stayed on the ground.) The best present, in Harry's opinion, was the room decorate Fred and George gave them. It had four settings and changed the decor of the room from a Quidditch pitch, to Hogwart's main hall, to downtown London and Diagon Alley.  
  
All in all it was a great day, but something was a little off. Using his Auror skills Harry quickly picked it up and went over to talk to Fred and George, who were standing a little too close to the refreshment table for his liking.  
  
"Have you guys noticed anything odd about Kingsley?" Harry asked taking a sip of punch.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Like he's avoiding Ginny."  
  
"Oh, that," George said planting some Baby Bonbons (that turned the recipient into a baby for 5 minutes) on the refreshment table. "Well you can't really blame him, can you?"  
  
"Yeah, what she did to him was a little inhumane."  
  
Harry looked in confusion. "What are you going on about? What did she do to him?"  
  
Fred and George turned to look at each other before turning back to Harry. "Blimey Harry we thought you knew."  
  
"What?"  
  
Fred flung his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him to a corner of the room with George following behind him. "Didn't you wonder why you didn't have to go on assignment again?"  
  
"They needed me for some testing Ginny's doing for the Unspeakables."  
  
Fred and George just grinned and shook their heads. "That was all our dear Ginny's doing."  
  
"You see," George began. "She heard that little conversation between you and Kingsley the night before you were going to have to leave and decided to do something about it."  
  
"Imagine our surprise when our lil' sister turns up at the shop first thing in the morning demanding a test product," Fred said smiling.  
  
"What sort of test product?" Harry asked, wondering if he should just clear out his desk or if it would be safer never to go back to the Auror division.  
  
"That would be our Chili Pepper of Death candies," George stated.  
  
"So hot it'll burn the hair off your chest," Fred said as if it was the logo. "But perfectly safe mind you for consumption, just really hot."  
  
"So you gave that to her?"  
  
"Well we figured you might have gotten into a row, and you know Ginny. We're not about to get on her bad side, especially when she's preggers. Merlin only knows what would happen to us," George said shuddering. "She can come up with some curses and hexes let me tell you that make Bat Boogey look like child's play."  
  
"Did Kingsley eat the candies?" Harry asked gulping.  
  
"Ah no mate, even better than that!"  
  
Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Merlin, this was not going to be good.  
  
"From what we understand, mind you from information from Tonks, Ginny has come up with a spell that — well let's just say isn't pleasant for those of our gender," Fred said squirming.  
  
"She put said spell on Kingsley so basically anytime the baby kicked he would feel a kick in a specific area. Though I heard she warned him to take you off the assignment before she did that, mind you."  
  
Harry looked at them in slight horror, still the baby didn't kick all that much or hard unless Ginny ate , oh no, spicy food. Good Lord this wasn't good.  
  
"How many candies did Ginny eat?" Harry asked his voice cracking.  
  
"Well," George said looking at Fred again. "I think there's a dozen to a box ."  
  
"And as far as we can figure she took two boxes," finished Fred.  
  
"The baby must have been kicking like a chorus line," George said. "Good thing the spell only lasted about an hour."  
  
"Still took a killer beating on the jewels would be my guess. It's a wonder he can still walk or talk right for that matter," Fred said, before patting Harry on the shoulder. "I fear for your safety if she ever gets that angry with you."  
  
Harry sighed and wondered if he would ever live this down at work when he got back from leave. He also prayed that he never got Ginny truly angry. 


	10. Presenting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I wanted to let you know that I added Ginny's real name (according to J.K.'s Website) at the end. ================================================================ "Just push Gin."  
  
Harry suddenly found himself being pulled forward by the collar of his robes until he was face to face with his wife in the hospital bed. "I am bloody well pushing and if you think you can do better be my guest!" she snapped as she released him.  
  
Harry was glad he could get oxygen back to his lungs. Surprisingly that had been the worst Ginny had been since labor began.  
  
Her back had been bothering her all day. He had rubbed it, drew her a bath and did everything he could think of to make her more comfortable, but nothing had worked. Finally around 10 p.m. she asked to go to St. Mungo's.  
  
By the time they got to the hospital and registered, she was at 9 cm, and it was too late for any pain killing spells. She had not yelled, screamed or anything. In fact, quite a few nurses mentioned how Ginny must have a high tolerance for pain. The one that said she built for giving birth received a death glare from Ginny.  
  
A half an hour later the cries of a baby filled the delivery room.  
  
The entire Weasley family stood out in the waiting room. Ron was watching the delivery room doors for any sign of what was going on inside. Hermione sat beside him, making sure that Katharina was safe from her cousins, who were trying to terrorize the nurses.  
  
Suddenly the doorway opened. Ron watched as his best friend exited the delivery room. Harry was pale and shaking. Truth be told he looked nearly as bad as he had following the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
"Well mate?' Ron asked hoping for some word about his sister and new niece.  
  
Shaking and wide-eyed Harry turned to look at him. "It's not a girl," he said before collapsing on the floor.  
  
Quickly the Weasley family was on their feet, but none were as swift as Remus Lupin. He had caught Harry's head before it cracked on the floor.  
  
"Like father like son," he muttered to himself before turning back to the Weasley family "He's just fine. He fainted."  
  
A series of shocked giggles rang out in the waiting room. Remus let out a chuckle himself before waking Harry up. He was still a bit out of it when Ginny called out to him from the delivery room.  
  
:Harry?" Ginny's tired voice echoed out into the waiting room.  
  
"He fainted Gin," Charlie replied, peaking his head into the room. "Is it safe for us to come in yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and bring my brave-hearted husband. There's a chair he can sit on in here."  
  
A moment later, much to the displeasure of the mediwitch staff, a flood of Weasley's entered the room. Harry, still a bit dumbfounded watched as Ginny proudly showed off the bundle in her arms. It was their son. The baby was the spitting image of his father, except for the hair — he had his mother's hair. As soon as everyone was in the room, the questions began.  
  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
"How 'ya holding up Gin?"  
  
"Give him here to Grandpa."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Do you want some candy little fellow?"  
  
"Fred, George," snapped Ginny sternly, sounding like an enraged dragon. "If you or your sons put anything near my son's mouth you will not live another day."  
  
The banter continued on for awhile before the staff had enough. (That didn't happen until Georgie and Peeves unleashed some fireworks to celebrate their new cousin followed by some canary creams and ton toffees winding up in the break room.) Soon everyone was gone leaving Harry, Ginny and the baby alone.  
  
Harry watched with unshed tears in his eyes as Ginny fed their son. She looked exhausted, but was never more breathtaking than at that moment. She turned to look at him and gave Harry a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?"  
  
"Never better," he said as he got up and put his hand on the baby's head, "though I think we may have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only packed dressed for the baby to wear home," he said smiling. "And my son is not wearing a dress."  
  
Ginny smiled before a flash of worry crossed her eyes. "You're not disappointed that he's a boy are you?"  
  
"Merlin, no!" Harry said planting a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "But we don't even have a name for him."  
  
"Yes we do," Ginny said smiling. "Look at the certificate on the table."  
  
Confused Harry got up and looked at the single piece of paper on the bedside table. It was a birth certificate. It had the date, the hospital name, the time and a lot of other information. Finally he saw it "parents: Harry James and Ginevra Molly (Weasley) Potter present a son: Albus Sirus James Potter."  
  
"You named him after Dumbledore and Sirus?" Harry asked smiling broadly as he sat back down on the bed beside his wife and son.  
  
"I thought it fitting. Don't forget he's named after your dad too. I figured having him named after Dumbledore may balance out any influence you dad and Sirus might have had on him — genetically and godfatherly speaking. I don't want our son to get into too much trouble. I thought about naming him Remus Rubeus Potter, but it just didn't sound right."  
  
"No, Moony Potter sounds better," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Fine, you pick the boy's name next time."  
  
"You'll let there be a next time?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"No soon," she said burping the baby, "unless I find a way to make you carry and delivery it. But yes, there will be a next time. I mean you wouldn't want all those girl clothes to go to waste, especially since you have Lily embroidered on some of them."  
  
"Have I told you I love you?" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Not to both of us," she said smiling as the baby let out a tired yawn. Harry kissed his wife and won.  
  
"I love you Albus," he said. "I love your mum too. She's a pretty spectacular lady."  
  
Albus giggled in response. Harry and Ginny both chuckled.  
  
Somewhere in Heaven, James and Lily Potter as well as Sirus Black and Molly Weasley smiled down at the little miracle of the new family. 


End file.
